everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking the lease
Breaking the lease 'is the seventieth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. In it, Vinny makes a stand. Youtube Description None. Transcript opens with the camera going down a set of stairs. '''HABIT (possessing Evan): [humming cheerfully] [calling out]'' Vinny! Oh Vi- cuts to a unoccupied bedroom, presumably the camera's held by Vinny. The only sound is breathing. '' ''[Video cuts again to HABIT walking around a kitchen, looking for Vince] HABIT: And- oh. Hey buddy! What are you doing filming? I didn't ask you to film. Like it? [Habit gestures, either to the new camera he's holding or to Evan's face (which looks exhausted and/or ill).] ''Haha. Where are you goin'? Wanna get cheeseburgers? Wanna play video games? walks past HABIT into the kitchen and keeps walking. [Video cuts to Vinny's hand slowly unlocking a white door, looking to be the one to the attic HABIT had tortured Shaun in in MLAnderson0's 'GOODBYE'.] Vinny: Okay, here we go.... [Door swings open to show an empty attic, except for a saw, an old mattress on its side, a yellow kiddie chair, and stains on the floor] ''What? What... sighing, shaky breaths [Video cuts to HABIT's point of view, walking up to attic and seeing Vinny crouched there. Cut back to Vinny's POV. HABIT leans in the attic doorway.] HABIT: Hey there buddy. You've been, uh, filming an awful lot, heh. Without...my permission. I didn't really ask you to, so that's kind of interesting. Vinny: It's all I have. All that keeps me sane. HABIT: laughs Well we all need something, right? I mean I have mine, and uhh you know, you have your ways. [keeps snickering] Vinny: Where is he? HABIT: [serious] Where's who? Vinny: Where's Shaun?! HABIT: Shaun? Why do you need to know where Shaun is? [sits down, grabs the chainsaw from the ground] [mumbling '''Look at that' ''and something else]. Did you know that I named him Rex? Vinny: Fuck this. HABIT: '''The chainsaw, not Shaun. '''Vinny: Fuck this! attic HABIT: Hey! [Cut to black. Cut to HABIT's POV as he walks around the house.] HABIT: 'Vinny! You son of-- ''muttering to Vinny's POV, watching HABIT from across room.'' '''HABIT: Where are you hiding at? melodramatically gasps ''There you are. What're you doing over here? Haha, s'gotcha! ''to HABIT's POV. Vince is standing forlornly in front of the front door. HABIT: '''You've been filming a lot lately! What's uh, what's all that? '''Vinny: Just wondering what were doing. HABIT: What we're doing. Well...I'm follwing you around because you're acting weird. camera around And I want to document it. I'm mighty curious. Vinny: And I'm wondering why you're having me bring you people to kill. HABIT: Well, there's a reason. To kill each of them. Uh, one was bait, one was a lesson for you; as I said before there's gonna be a lot of bodies and you're gonna have to get used to it. Vinny: I can`t get used to killing innocent people for no reason. HABIT: Well that's the only way were gonna win! under breath Vinny: Then I don't want to win. HABIT: What? Vinny: I don't want another person to die because of me so I can live. I rather die myself. [Cut to Vinny's POV. He turns to open the front door.] HABIT: Wait. Vinny! [The door is locked.] Vinny: Open the door please. HABIT:Listen-- Vinny: [interrupting] ''Let me out. I don`t want to hear it. Please, just let me out. '''HABIT': slowly ... done. Pow! [makes a clicking motion with camera] Door's open. [Vinny turns and opens the door onto a bright lawn and a normal street. He takes deep breaths for a few seconds like someone taking the last breaths they'll have. Suddenly, there's a thud of something hitting the back of his head; the camera shakes and he falls backward into the house. HABIT steps over him into the doorway, hopping down onto the front porch. He looks outside for a few seconds as someone shouts something indistinct in the distance. HABIT turns.] HABIT: Alright! Drag him away. [Something begins dragging Vinny farther back into the house. HABIT steps back in and shuts the door loudly, glaring down at Vinny.] HABIT: 'Stupid... rabbit (?). cuts to black as the door slams. Audio continues. '''HABIT: [mocking, angry] "I'd rather die!" ''I'd rather die?! This close, ''this close! ''And then [''indistinguishable snarling]. You want to fucking die?! [Sound of camera being shaken against something. Video ends.] Notes * HABIT possesses the ability to keep doors shut and locked without the actual locks holding it shut. * This leads directly into the video Le premier cours as confirmed by an OOG source. * HABIT is now using Shaun's camera to film stuff, leaving the MLAndersen0 channel with nothing to film ** It's more than likely that Michael can just get another camera * The book of "Everyman" from Box 5 states "The Guardian Vinny shall defy a god only to be dealt a fatal blow". In this video, Vinny decides to leave and HABIT hits him in the back of the head. Luckily Vinny does not die. * Dr. Corenthal warned Vinny in The property not to trust the "creatures" coming after him. Vincent continued to ignore this warning and sought out HABIT for answers, only to be rewarded with more questions due to a mild concussion. External links * Video Category:Videos